Mesmo que tudo se acabe, ainda resta a esperança
by Loving Shun
Summary: Traumatizado com os acontecimentos na luta contra Hades, Shun foge de casa e desaparece por vários anos, até ser encontrado...por acaso.Fic tipo novela.CAPITULO 3 ONLINE
1. Fuga inesperada

**Mesmo que tudo se acabe, ainda resta a esperança**

Capítulo I : **Fuga inesperada.**

Um ano após o término da batalha contra Hades, a vida no santuário voltou ao normal, com a ressurreição dos cavaleiros de ouro. No Japão, o mesmo poderia ser dito dos irmãos de bronze se não fosse por um detalhe: **_o desaparecimento de Shun de Andrômeda._**

Em uma manhã, quando se preparavam para ir à escola, Ikki e os outros notaram que Shun estava atrasado, e isso não era nada comum. Hyoga foi verificar o que estava acontecendo. Tamanha foi a sua surpresa, ao encontrar o quarto vazio. Nem sinal do irmão caçula. Abriu o guarda- roupa temendo o pior... não havia nada ali! O desespero tomou conta do jovem loiro ao reparar em um envelope em cima do criado-mudo. Ele já sabia do que se tratava, e desceu correndo as escadas da mansão Kido. Depois de informar aos irmãos o sumiço do outro, mostrou-lhes a carta.

A aflição foi geral.Todos ficaram terrivelmente abalados com aquela fuga inesperada. Saori tentou acalmá-los dizendo que contataria a policia , mas nada surtiu efeito. Após a leitura da carta, Ikki e Hyoga saíram desesperados á procura de Shun, mesmo sabendo que àquela hora ele já devia está longe. Enquanto isso, Seiya e Shiryu ligaram para Albiore na Ilha de Andrômeda, Mime em Asgard, e Shaka no Santuário (todos amigos de Shun), mas ninguém sabia do cavaleiro.

"Ele não pode ter ido muito longe, é menor de idade e não tem nenhum dinheiro." disse Ikki esperançoso, enquanto percorria toda Tóquio ao lado de Hyoga.

"Sinto muito, mas você está enganado, Ikki." respondeu o loiro. "Desde que a gente vem recebendo a mesada que o miserável do nosso pai nos deixou, o Shun não gastou um tostão.Creio que ele juntou tudo e tem grana suficiente até pra deixar o país .E com dinheiro, qualquer um pode sair daqui, não importa a idade.O Shun é muito inteligente, deve ter planejado tudo á muito tempo."

"EU TENHO QUE ACHAR O MEU IRMÃO, OU ENTÃO FICAREI MALUCO!" gritou o outro.

Hyoga não disse nada, apenas pegou o envelope e leu novamente a fim de encontrar alguma pista.A carta dizia o seguinte:

_Meus queridos irmãos,_

_Eu sei o quanto devem está aflitos nesse momento,mas asseguro que minha partida vai fazer bem á todos nós. Não quero contamina-los com a minha melancolia. Sei o quanto sofrem por me verem dessa maneira, e como não encontro meios pra sair dessa eterna tristeza, resolvi me afastar.Também sei que não concordariam em me deixar ir embora nesse estado, por isso resolvi fugir.No começo vocês poderão achar essa atitude infantil e egoísta, mas logo entenderão. Não sou mais uma criança, saberei me cuidar._

_Sigam suas vidas. Já sofremos demais , chegou a hora de ser feliz. Na minha visão, isso só poderá acontecer se eu estiver longe. Sinto- me responsável por boa parte das tragédias que aconteceram conosco. Sempre fui um fardo para o Ikki , ele teve que abdicar de muitas coisas por minha causa , se estivesse sozinho tudo seria mais fácil.Por causa da minha fraqueza , não consegui expulsar Hades do meu corpo.Muitas vidas foram desperdiçadas, muita gente se sacrificou , Seiya quase ficou tetraplégico... Tudo isso me assombra até hoje! Não consigo ser mais o mesmo!_

_Irmãos, vocês foram uma das melhores coisas que tive nessa minha vida infeliz.Não sabem o quanto me orgulho de todos.Queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas não é.Sei que é inútil pedir isso ,mas não se preocupem comigo._

_Quero pedi um grande favor: se algum dia encontrarem a June por aí ,digam que eu a amo, e nunca lhe disse isso por ser um bobo, no entanto, a melhor opção é ficar longe dela.Ela merece ser feliz, e eu não poderei lhe proporcionar nenhuma felicidade._

_Adeus meus irmãos , amo muito todos vocês. _

_Shun _

Á noite, Ikki e Hyoga voltaram pra casa desolados.Ficaram ainda piores ao saber que na Grécia, em Asgard, e na Ilha de Andrômeda, ninguém sabia nada do paradeiro de Shun.

"A culpa foi nossa." Disse Ikki deixando-se cair no sofá. "O Shun não estava bem e nós não fizemos nada para mudar isso."

"Você tem razão, Ikki." concordou Shiryu. "Estamos sempre preocupados em ajudar a todos e esquecemos de quem está do nosso lado."

"Somos irmãos, nosso dever é ficar juntos,temos que acha-lo de qualquer maneira!" gritou Seiya com um ar de decisão.

"Se me permitem uma opinião..." disse Saori entrando na sala. "...não gostei nem um pouco dessa atitude do Shun."

"O QUÊ ?" perguntaram todos, horrorizados com a falta de sensibilidade da garota, estavam ali todos aflitos e ela se achava no direito de criticar a conduta do desaparecido.

"Esse comportamento é intolerável !" continuou ela. "Um verdadeiro cavaleiro não foge de nada que lhe atormenta, pelo o contrário, ele enfrenta tudo, mesmo que seja medo, ou culpa."

"Mas o que você está dizendo?" vociferou Hyoga "Você está falando do nosso irmão e ele não é só um cavaleiro, ele é um ser humano! Você não pode criticá-lo, não sabe o que se passa dentro dele!"

"O Shun já está bem grandinho, Hyoga! Se ele pensasse um pouco, veria que não há motivo pra tanta melancolia, tudo está bem agora ,mas ele insiste em sofrer pelo o que aconteceu antes, e se julgar que estou decepcionada."

Ikki e os outros lançaram pra Saori um olhar assassino.Fênix tomou a palavra :

"Nós é que estamos decepcionados com você, Saori. Essas não são palavras dignas de uma deusa que diz ter um coração humano.Não vejo nenhum sentimento humano da sua parte nesse momento.Todos nós estamos tristes, e você só piorou a situação."

Os quatro irmãos se afastaram, e saíram da mansão.

Infelizmente, todos os esforços feitos para encontrar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda foram em vão.Shun tinha sumido do mapa. Ele não queria ser encontrado e certamente estava camuflando o seu cosmo, pois nem mesmo Athena pode encontrá-lo.Os irmãos de bronze tinham esperança que após algum tempo ele entrasse em contato.

Alguns meses depois que ele partiu, June apareceu á sua procura na mansão Kido, ela não tinha dado notícias desde que fugira do hospital onde foi internada, quando os cavaleiros de bronze foram ao Santuário. Ikki lhe informou o acontecido e deu o recado que Shun deixara na carta.Recado este, que só aumentou a angústia da amazona, ela tinha ido embora sem se despedir, por julgar impossível um romance entre os dois.As batalhas sempre estariam em primeiro lugar e isso ia ser difícil encarar, ela o amava muito,então não suportaria ficar sempre em segundo plano.Para não alimentar um amor que teria um futuro complicado, resolveu ir embora.Voltara após perceber o quanto lhe doía ficar longe dele.Ao saber do seu desaparecimento, um sentimento de culpa tomou conta do seu coração.Achava que se tivesse ficado ao seu lado, talvez ele não houvesse partido.

Assim como os irmãos de bronze, June esperava que Shun entrasse em contato, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Os dias se passaram,assim como os meses, e até mesmo, anos... e nunca mais se teve notícia do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

_Continua..._

_Pessoal,esse é só o começo de uma verdadeira viagem dessa minha mente insana, por isso não se assustem se os próximos capítulos ficarem diferentes e outras surpresas surgirem ... _

_Mandem críticas, elogios, o que quiserem... preciso saber como estou me saindo! _


	2. A vida continua e mudanças acontecem

**Mesmo tudo se acabe, ainda resta a esperança.**

Capítulo II : A vida continua... e mudanças acontecem.

_7 anos depois..._

_São Luís, Maranhão, Brasil._

Shun abre a janela do seu apartamento e se assusta com o tempo feio.

"Beleza! Um sábado nublado! Ideal pra aumentar a depressão de qualquer um!" reclama e se encaminha para o banheiro.

"O pior de tudo é não poder ver minhas crianças hoje", pensa enquanto se ensaboa.

Refere-se aos seus alunos do jardim de infância do colégio Nossa Senhora dos Anjos, onde dar aulas á pouco mais de 6 meses. Shun tem paixão por cada um dos pequeninos. Ensin�-los a ler e escrever é um prazer pra ele. Formou-se em pedagogia no ano anterior e começou como professor substituto, mas a diretora da escola notou seu jeito com crianças e resolveu efetiva-lo.

A chuva que ameaçava cair há horas finalmente tem início. Após o banho, sem nada pra fazer, Shun resolve dar uma olhada nas atividades feitas pelos seus pequeninos na sala de aula. Ele sempre leva tudo pra casa para analisar com mais calma. A primeira folha arranca um sorriso do rapaz, nela há a figura de uma fada, e uma mini-historinha criada por Ana, uma de suas alunas favoritas. Ela é uma garotinha muito doce e esperta, foi uma das primeiras a aprender a ler. Fora essa, há outras duas que moram no coração do jovem professor: Karina e Thamires. São duas verdadeiras pestinhas, mas não deixam de ser adoráveis e aprendem rápido também. O que deixa Shun realizado é saber que cada uma daquelas crianças está destinada a ter uma vida normal. Algo que ele e seus irmãos não tiveram.

De repente ouve-se um forte barulho de trovão, seguido de uma queda de energia.Shun providencia velas, mas resolve parar o que está fazendo. Sozinho, e ouvindo o barulho da chuva, esparrama-se no sofá. O inevitável acontece: as lembranças dos seus entes queridos invadem sua mente e ele sempre se pergunta a mesma coisa:

"Como será que estão todos?"

Olha para o telefone, e lembra das inúmeras vezes em que parou diante dele, com uma imensa vontade de ligar para algum de seus irmãos. Sempre desiste. É necessário que permaneça escondido.

Uma lágrima brota em seu rosto, dali á uma semana completará 21 anos. Não costuma comemorar, mas nessa data, as recordações de June são maiores. Seus aniversários na ilha de Andrômeda eram premiados com a linda voz da loira, que sempre tinha uma canção especial para ele nesse dia.

_Santuário, Atenas, Grécia._

Aldebaran encontra-se sentado nas escadarias que levam à casa de touro, quando pressente alguém se aproximando. Ele sorri reconhecendo o cosmo da pupila de Mu de Áries. No mesmo instante surge ao seu lado por meio de teletransporte, uma bela amazona de expressivos olhos castanhos, e cabelos da mesma cor, na altura dos ombros.

-Ol�, Arwen!

-Oi Deba... Nossa! Isso aqui tá um silêncio... Onde estão Seika e as crianças? – Pergunta Arwen, acostumada com a barulheira feita pelo os filhos do cavaleiro.

O gigante de Touro solta sua risada característica e diz:

-Minha mulher foi visitar Marin que chegou ontem do Oriente. Já as crianças estão dormindo profundamente, aprontaram tanto que gastaram toda a energia.

-E você parece mais criança que eles, pois ao invés de contê-los é o primeiro a começar as brincadeiras! – comenta Arwen também sorrindo.

Aldebaran está casado com Seika há exatos cinco anos e é pai de três crianças pra lá de arteiras. A irmã de Seiya conheceu o cavaleiro em uma de suas visitas ao santuário e ficou encantada com seu jeito bonachão e engraçado.O namoro não foi longo, pois Deba logo a pediu em casamento.Vivem felizes na casa de touro, e suas vidas são recheadas com a presença de seus adorados filhotes Sylvester, Evander e Mônica. Deba tem um carinho especial por Arwen, pois além de ser sua conterrânea e sua vizinha, ele acompanhara de perto o crescimento dela como mulher e amazona.

-Arwen... O Mu me disse que você está pensando em ir embora da casa de Áries, isto é verdade- perguntou ele assumindo uma fisionomia séria.

-Sim, é verdade.

-Mas... Por quê? Sinceramente não entendo! Você, Mu e Kiki sempre foram uma família, por que isso agora?

Com um enorme esforço pra disfarçar sua tristeza Arwen sorriu e disse:

-Deba, eu já tenho 18 anos, sou uma amazona... eu queria um pouco mais de liberdade... é isso. Por isso conversei com o mestre Mu e lhe falei da vontade que tenho em me mudar para o chalé das amazonas.

-Pois essa sua decisão causou uma enorme tristeza em meu amigo, você sabe do amor que ele sente por você e pelo Kiki, ele sempre cuidou de vocês e os quer por perto. E não é a primeira vez que você o magoa. Até hoje ninguém entendeu porque você não deixou ele te adotar. Aquela conversa de que os laços de família poderiam atrapalhar o treinamento não colou.

Arwen nada respondeu. Sempre costumava fugir daquelas perguntas, sabia que todos achavam esquisitas certas atitudes tomadas por ela, mas guardava a sete chaves o verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso.

Aparentemente, Arwen é uma moça alegre e despojada, mesclando todo o treinamento zen que Mu lhe dera com suas raízes brasileiras; mas a jovem amazona guarda em seu coração uma grande angústia, um segredo que ela só divide com sua amiga, a também amazona: Helena.

-Muito bem... – continuou Aldebaran. – Vamos mudar de assunto: vai viajar para o Brasil nas férias da faculdade?

-Sim, e dessa vez levarei a Helena.- Respondeu ela dessa vez com um sorriso sincero.

-Jura? Que maravilha!

Na casa de Virgem, uma jovem de longuíssimos cabelos negros e feições indianas, toma chá ao lado de Shaka. Trata-se de Helena, pupila do cavaleiro.

-... Eu jamais privaria você de conhecer o Brasil, esse país possui uma cultura muito rica. A viagem, além de servir como diversão, também trará um conhecimento que você certamente nunca teria na escola – Diz Shaka à jovem amazona.

-Que bom que concorda comigo, mestre. Só iremos no começo do ano que vem, mas achei melhor avis�-lo com bastante antecedência.

-Já fizeram o roteiro?

-Essa parte é com a Arwen... mas já sei que a rota principal será o Nordeste do país.

O cavaleiro de virgem nota uma animação fora do comum em Helena, e isso o deixa satisfeito. Ele sempre viaja com ela nas férias, mas acredita que fazer algo diferente será muito proveitoso para sua pupila.

-Mudando de assunto, mestre... o senhor deve ter percebido que a Marin voltou do Oriente, não é mesmo?

-Sim ... sinto o cosmo dela desde de ontem.

-Mestre...

-Sei o que vai dizer, Helena... mas não se dê ao trabalho, as coisas não são tão simples como você imagina.

-Mas, mestre...

Shaka abre os olhos vagarosamente. Helena sabe melhor do que ninguém que este é um sinal do quanto o assunto mexe com ele.

_De todas que me beijaram,_

_De todas que me abraçaram,_

_Já não lembro, nem sei..._

_Foram tantas as que me amaram,_

_Tantas foram as que amei..._

_Mas tu – que rude contraste,_

_Tu- que jamais me beijaste,_

_Tu- que jamais abracei,_

_Só tu nesta alma ficaste..._

_De todas as que amei!_

Seis meses. Por todo esse tempo Marin ficou fora do santuário e Shaka chegou a pensar que ela não voltaria mais. A amazona partiu para o Japão logo que se separou de Aioria e se instalou no apartamento do irmão Thoma. Separação esta cujo motivo ainda era um mistério para todos no santuário e que mexeu muito com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

A paixão de Shaka por Marin era de longa data. Ele não se lembrava ao certo de quando esse sentimento surgiu , mas desde então nunca a esquecera. No entanto, Aioria, sempre sociável e extrovertido (qualidades não muito presentes na personalidade de Shaka), acabou se aproximando mais da amazona, conquistando sua amizade, e mais tarde, ganhando o seu amor. Anos depois os dois se casaram e ao cavaleiro de virgem só restou tentar esquecer Marin. Conseguiu? Achava que sim, até o dia que soube da separação do casal. A chama que ele pensava ter se apagado, voltara a arder com mais intensidade. Ainda assim, Shaka não pretendia ir atrás de Marin.Quem podia lhe garantir que seria correspondido? O que sentia não era medo, mas sabia que não suportaria levar um fora... Não dela. Apesar de ser discretíssimo na sua vida amorosa, jamais tivera problemas com as mulheres, e candidatas a dona do seu coração não faltavam, ele é que insistia em permanecer solteiro.Mas quando o assunto era Marin, tudo mudava de figura, sua postura em relação á ela era diferente.

Shaka olhou com ternura para sua jovem pupila, cujos olhos negros levemente puxados encaravam os dele. Helena era única que sabia da sua paixão por Marin. Não tinham segredos um com o outro.

A doce Helena, se parece com Shaka em muitos aspectos. Possui um semblante calmo, e é muito perspicaz, tendo também uma sensibilidade fora do comum. Mas engana-se quem a acha frágil, pois a jovem é dotada de uma grande autoconfiança, fato que sempre foi vital para alcançar seus objetivos. Não tem um senso de humor tão expressivo quanto o de Arwen, mas não chega a ser ranzinza, nem melancólica.Todos esses fatores adcionados á sua beleza exótica, tornam Helena uma figura única. Outra característica marcante da amazona, é o orgulho imenso que sente por ter sido treinada e adotada por Shaka, tem por ele um sentimento que mistura amor, adoração e gratidão.

No chalé das amazonas, Seika e Marin põem a conversa em dia.

-Juro que pensei que você não voltaria mais, Marin – disse a irmã de Seiya com sua calma natural.

A amazona de águia sorriu e disse:

-Esses meses que passei com Thoma no Japão foram excelentes, mas meu lugar é aqui.

-Regularizou sua situação com o Aioria?

-Sim, agora estamos separados legalmente... e confesso que me sinto mais tranqüila. Aioria está livre agora.

-E você também !

-Bom... não quero pensar nisso.

Marin e Aioria estiveram casados por três anos, e aos olhos dos outros, pareciam um casal perfeito. Mas a realidade não era essa. Faltava algo no casamento e de início, os dois não descobriram o que era. Somente com o passar do tempo é que notaram a diferença entre eles e os outros casais do santuário. Ali havia uma imensa amizade, carinho, respeito, compreensão, mas faltava o principal: o amor. Sempre estiveram lado a lado, talvez por isso confundiram os sentimentos, e estando casados, se acomodaram quando perceberam a verdade. Até que chegou o momento em que concluíram que cada um tinha que seguir e encontrar o caminho certo. Não houve brigas, nem mágoas na separação. Os dois também sabiam que sempre podiam contar um com o outro.

-E como ele est�, Seika? Não pude manter contato com ninguém quando estava no Japão, e você sabe que me preocupo com Aioria.

-Olha, eu mesma tenho o visto poucas vezes, mas o Deba sempre conversa com ele. Aliás, tenho uma novidade.

-Qual ? pergunta Marin ansiosa.

-Parece que o Aioria está interessado na Arwen - responde Seika sorrindo.

Marin se enche de alegria.

-Oh! Tomara que seja verdade! Essa menina é novinha, mas é adorável! Cheia de personalidade e tem caráter.

-Isso eu tenho que concordar, pois conheço a Arwen muito bem.

**Girl I love to watch you  
**_Garota eu amo ver você**  
**_**You're like candy to my eyes  
**_Você é como um colírio para meus olhos**  
**_**Like a movie that you've seen  
**_Como um filme que você vê**  
**_**But you gotta watch just one more time  
**_Mas tem que assistir mais uma vez**  
**_**But that smile you're wearing  
**_Mas o seu sorriso**  
**_**It's a beautiful disguise  
**_É um lindo disfarce**  
**_**It's just something  
**_É algo**  
**_**You put on to hide the emptiness inside  
**_Que você põe para esconder o vazio de dentro_

Arwen entra na casa de Áries e sente o cosmo de Mu na biblioteca. Ela procura pelo cosmo de Kiki, mas sente que o rapaz não está em casa.

"Droga! Precisava conversar com ele."

O telefone toca e Arwen prontamente atende. É Aioria.

-Arwen, queria saber se ainda não desistiu de ir ao cinema comigo.

-Claro que não, Aioria. - respondeu sorrindo - Ás oito, não é?

- Exato!

Enquanto a amazona conversa com o cavaleiro de Leão. Mu a observa. Não faz isso pra bisbilhotar. Está seriamente preocupado com a decisão de Arwen em ir embora de casa.Ela sempre foi um poço de mistério, nunca compartilhando seus sentimentos com ele.

" Talvez, Kiki saiba de alguma coisa." Conclui ele.

_Tókyo, Japão._

Shiryu e Shunrei adentram a mansão Kido trazendo consigo nos braços, os gêmeos Shingo e Shao, dois garotinhos de 10 meses, que são o xodó de Seiya.O pégaso se diverte com os sobrinhos sob os olhos risonhos do casal, e da namorada Mino. Logo após a brincadeira, os dois irmãos batem um papo sério.

-...então você está novamente sozinho nessa casa enorme? pergunta o dragão

-Sim, Hyoga foi novamente pra Sibéria.

Shiryu fica em silêncio por uns instantes, mas logo divide os pensamentos com o irmão:

- Estou preocupado com o Hyoga.

-Eu também... essa mania de largar o escritório de advocacia nas mãos dos outros e viajar pra Sibéria, já virou rotina e isso não é bom pra ele.

-Tentou conversar com ele, Seiya?

-Claro, mas ele não me leva á sério, você sabe. Sempre fechado e na dele, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

-O Ikki, o que acha disso?

-Também está preocupado, até pensou em nos visitar, mas o Hyoga viajou em seguida.

-Não tem jeito, ele sempre vai ser assim. Nunca desabafará conosco. O único que conseguia arrancar confidências dele era o Shun.

Ao mencionar o nome do irmão desaparecido, Shiryu logo baixa a cabeça, o sumiço de Shun ainda é uma marca profunda na vida de todos eles.

-Sinceramente, não acredito que essa melancolia do Hyoga seja somente por causa da traição da Eiri. -Diz Seiya

-É... Tem mais coisa afetando nosso irmão.- Conclui Shiryu

Os irmãos de bronze ainda sofrem com ausência do caçula e não perdem a esperança de encontra-lo. Enquanto isso, vão seguindo suas vidas:

Shiryu tornou-se o presidente das empresas Kido, quando Saori foi convocada á voltar pro Olimpo. Formado em Administração, conduz a sua fortuna e de seus irmãos muito bem.Casou- se com Shunrei e é um ótimo marido e pai.

Seiya namora Mino e não tem intenção de se casar tão cedo.Tornou se o diretor do orfanato Filhos das Estrelas e montou uma escolinha de futebol. Faz faculdade de Educação física.

Ikki casou-se recentemente com Shina e foi morar nos arredores do Santuário, onde tem uma grande loja de material de construção. Assim como Shiryu fez faculdade de Administração. Vive as turras com a mulher, mas é muito feliz ao lado dela. Shina foi responsável por sua mudança de comportamento.Ikki deixou seu jeito de "lobo solitário" de lado e tornou-se um homem mais sociável e amistoso.

Hyoga montou um escritório de advocacia em Tóquio onde deu início á sua carreira.Tudo vinha correndo bem na vida do loiro até ele flagrar sua noiva Eiri nos braços de Argol de Perseu, durante uma visita ao Santuário.Essa decepção afetou o cisne de tal maneira, que ele passou a desconfiar de todas as mulheres que se aproximam. A beira de uma depressão, vive entre o Japão e a Sibéria, tentando conciliar os compromissos profissionais, com sua vontade de se isolar.

-Semana que vem iremos ao santuário pra festa de Confraternização anual.- diz Shiryu

-Verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido!

-Espero que o Hyoga não se esqueça.Essa comemoração é muito importante, e é a primeira sem a presença de Athena.

-E eu adoro ver todo mundo reunido.

Shiryu sorriu diante da animação de Seiya. De fato encontrar-se com os outros cavaleiros era uma grande alegria, visto que tempos atrás isso só acontecia durante as batalhas.

_Continua..._

_Por Buda! Perdoem-me pela demora em postar esse segundo capítulo, mas o tempo e a tendinite não têm colaborado._

_Bem... fiz uma apresentação básica dos personagens depois de 7 anos, pus duas novas amazonas (e vem outra por aí!) que por sinal somos eu e minha amiga Ada (Helena e Arwen, respectivamente). Fiz um pequeno agradecimento á três garotas que me mandaram rewiews e as coloquei como alunas do Shun! Detalhe: **Botan Kitsune**, a Graça me disse que seu nome é **Thamires**, mas ela não tinha certeza... de qualquer forma essa garotinha é você. Obrigada, por terem lido e comentado essa fic, de fato foi muito importante pra mim._

_Não se assustem com os casais! Esses são meus personagens favoritos e os quero todos acompanhados... e não se preocupem que vou colocar sempre um pouco do cotidiano do Shun no Brasil.Também prometo que vou postar mais rápido dessa vez, certo? E desculpem se esse capitulo terminou meio sem graça, mas vem coisa boa por aí... Se puderem, comentem. _

_O poema do Shaka, é do Paulo Caruso, e a música dedicada á Arwen é um trechinho de Heart with a home interpretada pelo Nick Carter, e a letra é dos autores: S. mac/ W. Hector_

_Um abraço._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Antes da Festa São Luis- Brasil

Shun chega ao colégio Nossa Senhora dos Anjos, e nota uma movimentação fora do comum para o horário.

"Estou atrasado, ou esse pessoal caiu da cama?" pergunta a si mesmo.

Tem a resposta meia hora depois ao entrar na sala de aula e ser recebido com um caloroso "Parabéns pra você" cantado por seus pequeninos. Encantado e emocionado, recebe o cumprimento dos pais das crianças, da diretora da escola, e de alguns dos seus colegas. Ao abraçar cada um dos seus alunos, uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos verdes.

-Chora não, tio Shun... – diz Ana carinhosamente – Olha , eu tenho um presente pra você.

-É? Deixe-me ver ,querida? – diz ele limpando a lágrima e abrindo o pequeno embrulho

Logo em seguida algumas guloseimas são servidas e por ultimo o bolo. Shun sente-se feliz ... ele nunca havia comemorado seu aniversário desde que chegou ao Brasil.Sabe que o carinho que aquelas crianças sentem por ele é verdadeiro e isso o deixa satisfeito.

_Santuário , Atenas, Grécia (alguns dias antes)_

Dia normal na casa de Ikki e Shina:

-IKKI, EU VOU TE MATAR! – grita a amazona, os olhos em fogo.- Como ousa me desautorizar desse jeito!

-Isso é pra você aprender á me consultar antes de aprontar das suas! responde ele ignorando o nervosismo da esposa.

-Eu só estava tentando ser educada, coisa que você não é!

-Ora não me faça rir! Desde quando, hospedar o Seiya faz de você uma mulher educada?

-Se podemos hospedar o Hyoga, podemos receber o Seiya que também é seu irmão e além de tudo é meu amigo!

-É meu irmão, mas também é um sem vergonha e não quero ele aqui em casa, perto de você! Já falei pra ele procurar abrigo com a Seika ou com o Aioros e fim de papo!

-Fim de papo, nada! Essa casa é minha e eu hospedo quem eu quiser! Não vai ser por causa desse seu ciúme idiota que eu vou deixar de atender o pedido de um amigo!

-EU SOU SEU MARIDO, E ESTOU DIZENDO QUE AQUI O SEIYA NÃO FICA!

-VOCÊ É MEU MARIDO, MAS NÃO MANDA EM MIM! O SEIYA ASSIM COMO O HYOGA, VAI FICAR AQUI, QUANDO VIER AO SANTUÁRIO!

-Veremos, Shina! Veremos! diz ele irritadíssimo, encaminhando-se para cozinha, pois seu estomago está roncando. Não admite, mas o principal motivo de tanta confusão é o ciúme que tem da sua bela mulher. Só de lembrar que um dia, ela já fora apaixonada pelo seu irmão, já se sente incomodado. Sabe que o mais certo seria hospedar Seiya em sua casa, mas não vai dar o braço a torcer!

-Que droga! Não tem comida nessa casa ? grita ao achar todas as panelas vazias

-Não! Estou de dieta, e dispensei a cozinheira. Se estiver com fome, faça algo você mesmo!diz ela para provocá-lo.

-Hunf! Eu não seria maluco de pedir pra você cozinhar pra mim! Até a gororoba da ilha da Rainha da Morte é melhor que a sua comida!

Logo uma panela enorme veio em sua direção. Uma chuva de pratos surgiu logo atrás! Mas Ikki, ao invés de ficar nervoso, caiu na gargalhada, irritando ainda mais a esposa. Desviando com êxito de todos, achou melhor saí dali, Shina nervosa, era mais perigosa que qualquer deus maligno.

Na casa de Áries, Arwen prepara-se para ir ao treino físico das amazonas. Na entrada, esbarra em Kiki, mas desvia sem olhar nos olhos do garoto. Está chateada com ele.

-Por quanto tempo você vai ficar sem falar comigo, maninha? –pergunta o jovem ruivo com um ar de preocupação.

-Por exatos cem anos, Kiki! Talvez até lá você cresça e pare de estragar o encontro dos outros!

-E você acha que eu ia te deixar sozinha com aquele leão, metido a garanhão! Ele não é homem pra você!

-Seu pirralho intrometido! Quem sabe o que é melhor pra mim, sou eu! E não ouse falar mal do Aioria na minha presença!

-Mas o que está havendo aqui? – pergunta Mu surgindo de repente

Os dois se olham e ficam em silêncio.

- Eu tenho notado que vocês estão brigados desde o começo da semana, eu espero que resolvam suas diferenças da melhor maneira possível. Lembro de ter ensinado aos dois que gritos só pioram qualquer situação. Amanhã é a festa de confraternização do santuário e seria uma hipocresia participarmos, se vocês estão se desentendendo.

-O senhor tem razão Mestre Mu ... – responde Arwen - ...Mas tarde conversaremos, Kiki. Estou atrasada. – avisa ela com ar de seriedade e sai

Mu aproveita para perguntar ao pupilo, o porque da gritaria que presenciou.

- Mestre eu encontrei a Arwen no cinema com o Aioria!

-E daí?

-Ora! E daí que o Aioria até um dia desses era um homem casado. O que ele quer com a Arwen, heim? Ele pensa que minha irmã é qualquer uma ? Mestre, por que o senhor ta rindo?

-Kiki, tudo isso é ciúmes? Você sabe que o Aioria é um homem de bem... – responde Mu tentando conter o riso, acha engraçado ver Kiki enciumado.

-Eu não sei de nada... e não tenho vergonha de dizer que atrapalhei mesmo o encontro deles, sentei em uma cadeira no meio dos dois no cinema, na maior cara de pau, mas deixei meu recado pro Aioria! Se ele quer algo com a minha irmã, tem que saber que não vai ser fácil!

Dizendo isso, o jovem ruivo sai , deixando Mu ás gargalhadas.

Depois de escapar das "paneladas" de Shina, Ikki se dirige á casa de seu melhor amigo no santuário: Shaka de virgem. Lá chegando, encontra Helena se preparando pra ir treinar, e Virgem tomando chá.

-Olá, Ikki! – cumprimenta a jovem indiana – Acompanha meu Mestre no chá? Posso providenciar uma xícara pra você. Eu infelizmente estou de saída...

Ikki olha com cara de nojo para a bandeja e responde na lata:

-Eu por acaso estou doente pra ficar tomando chazinho? Por que não me oferece uma cerveja?

-Fênix , não seja mal educado com a Helena diz Shaka - Não vê que ela só está sendo gentil? Se queria cerveja, por que não parou na casa de câncer?

-Isso é por que eu insisto em ser amigo de um besta como você!

Helena olha espantada para Shaka, que já está acostumado com a língua afiada do cavaleiro de fênix.

-Por que veio me perturbar hoje? A Shina te pôs pra fora de casa de novo? Pergunta o loiro já esboçando um sorrisinho.

Ikki começa a rir também e diz:

-Ela não me pôs pra fora de casa, eu saí por livre e espontânea...

-... Pressão? Quais as armas hoje? Vasos? O rolo de massa? – pergunta Shaka já rindo muito e provocando o riso em Helena também.

-Ta engraçadinho hoje, né Shaka? Hum... foram panelas! – responde soltando uma gargalhada

-Por Buda! – exclama Helena – Você deve ter feito algo muito sério pra irritá-la dessa maneira, Ikki.

-Que nada... só falei mal da comida dela, só isso...

Helena olha novamente para Shaka que balança a cabeça. A jovem amazona se despede dos dois e vai treinar.

-Shaka, eu to morrendo de fome... o que tem de bom pra comer aí?

O loiro balança a cabeça novamente, isso é que dar ter um amigo tão diferente. De qualquer forma prefere vê-lo assim. Ikki durante muito tempo sofreu por causa do desaparecimento de Shun, mas agora casado com Shina , parece ter aprendido a viver com a esperança de um dia, encontrar o irmão caçula.

No outro dia cedinho, Shina acorda e não encontra Ikki na cama, a amazona levanta-se e

vai achá-lo na sala, sentado em sua poltrona com o semblante pensativo. Ela sabe que essa data mexe muito com o marido: o aniversário de Shun. Não diz nada, só o abraça. É briguenta sim, mas sabe dar apoio quando Ikki precisa.

Ás nove horas, Ikki vai com Shina ao aeroporto de Atenas buscar os irmãos que vieram pra Festa de Confraternização Anual do Santuário. Depois de cumprimentos calorosos, fica decidido onde cada um vai ficar: Shiryu que está acompanhado de Shunrey e os gêmeos, como sempre ficará com seu mestre Dohko na casa de libra. Seiya e Mino mesmo á contra gosto de Shina, resolve ficar na casa de sagitário. Já Hyoga, preferiu ficar na casa de Ikki , recusando o convite de Kamus.

A tradicional Festa de Confraternização Anual do Santuário é a comemoração de todos os cavaleiros aos anos de paz que estão vivendo. Nessa época, o santuário fica cheio. A festa reune não só os cavaleiros de Atena, mas também os guerreiros deuses de Asgard, e os generais Marinas de Poseidon. Todos vão trajados com suas armaduras e podem levar qualquer acompanhante. Shun é único cavaleiro que nunca compareceu á essa festa.

No chalé das amazonas, June que acabara de chegar, coloca a conversa em dia com a amiga Marin.

-Sinto muito pelo fim do seu casamento, minha amiga...

-Não sinta, June. Essa foi a melhor solução que eu e Aioria encontramos. Nós não nos amamos, o que adiantava nos enganarmos? Somos jovens ainda e podemos encontrar o melhor caminho para nossas vidas.

-Tenho certeza que sim.

Olhando para June, Marin tem a mais absoluta certeza que de todas elas, a loira fora a que tivera menos sorte. Separara-se do homem que amava de uma forma muito triste, nunca tivera sequer uma notícia de onde ele , e mesmo depois de sete anos não conseguia esquecê-lo. Shun ainda mora no coração da amazona de camaleão. Nem mesmo o assédio de outros homens despertou o interesse de June, que permanece solteira.

Depois de se instalar na casa de Ikki, Hyoga visita seu mestre Kamus. O cavaleiro de aquário por sinal, preocupa-se com a tristeza oculta nos olhos do pupilo, mas não consegue arrancar nada de Hyoga, que se mantém fechado e prefere não desabafar. Ao sair da casa de aquário, o cavaleiro de cisne tem uma surpresa desagradável ao cruzar com Eiri e Argol na casa de capricórnio. Eles são amigos de Shura. Sai de lá em péssimo estado e resolve isolar-se. Dirige-se á uma cachoeira que fica em uma floresta nos arredores do santuário. Sabe que lá pode ficar sossegado, longe de tudo e de todos.

Mas não fica sozinho como queria, menos de um minuto depois , surge na frente dele a jovem Helena, por meio de teletransporte.

Hyoga que já havia se recostado em uma árvore, levanta –se furioso:

-Mas que droga!Que é, heim? Tá me seguindo, garota?

-Como? pergunta ela surpresa com a falta de educação do loiro.

-Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha! O que veio fazer aqui?

-Talvez o mesmo que você, cavaleiro de cisne. responde ela calmamente

-Ah, vai me dizer que também veio buscar um lugar tranqüilo? Ora não me faça rir! Diga logo porque está me seguindo!

Helena suspirou. Nunca tivera nenhum contato com Hyoga, era a primeira vez que falava com ele, tinha certeza que não era um rapaz desagradável. Só não entendia porque ele queria parecer assim.

-Cavaleiro eu não devo satisfações a você , mas diante do seu nervosismo acho melhor falar... diz ela sem perder a calma e continua:

-Todos os dias quando saio do treino físico, eu venho até este lugar. Faço isso desde pequena, pois como você percebe, aqui é um lugar isolado, ideal para minha meditação. Hoje eu senti sua presença aqui, mas não hesitei em aparecer, pois ambos estamos procurando sossego. Jamais achei que minha companhia o perturbaria tanto.

Os olhos negros encaram os azuis.

-Que motivos eu teria para segui-lo? Eu só o conheço de nome. Você também não me conhece, se conhecesse, jamais ousaria pensar em algo assim.

Hyoga continua olhando pra ela com um ar de dúvida. A jovem amazona tem razão, ele não a conhece. Vai ao santuário uma vez por ano somente pra participar da Festa de Confraternização e todo esse tempo jamais pusera os olhos nela, nem em qualquer outra. Por alguns segundos observa o rosto moreno, admirando seus traços. Mas logo desperta. Ela é uma mulher, e todas as mulheres são umas traiçoeiras! Podem ser diferente umas das outras , mas no fundo não passavam de mercenárias... Ele jurou não confiar mais em nenhuma delas e não confiaria! Então não tinha que ser gentil com uma desconhecida!

Não diz nada, apenas volta para debaixo da árvore , recosta-se no tronco e fecha os olhos...

Helena não se incomoda com esse gesto. Teletransporta para uma pedra próxima a margem do rio e começa a meditar. Mas quem disse que consegue se concentrar? Seus pensamentos são invadidos pela figura alta e forte de Hyoga. Ela sabe que aquela falta de educação demonstrada por ele não é genuína... Ikki já havia comentado a respeito desse comportamento do irmão. A traição da ex- noiva deixou Hyoga traumatizado.

"Ai Buda, o que há?" – pergunta a si mesma – "Não consigo me concentrar de jeito nenhum..."

Olha na direção de Hyoga e fica surpresa ao cruzar seu olhar com o dele. Teletransporta novamente á sua frente e diz com um sorriso:

- Fique tranqüilo, eu já estou indo.

-Não me importa!

- Tudo bem... Prazer em conhecê-lo... Hyoga. Sinto que não seja recíproco.Sei que não te interessa , mas me chamo Helena.

Hyoga franze a testa.

- Helena? Você parece ser tudo, menos grega. diz ele mudando repentinamente o tom de voz, mas tentando parecer indiferente.

-Sou indiana... Mas meu pai era grego.

Dizendo isso, se despede de Hyoga e teletransporta.

"Por que será que ela não ficou meditando?" pergunta –se - "Ora! E o que me importa?"

_Continua..._

_Não tenho palavras pra explicar a vergonha de está postando este capitulo depois de tanto tempo. Eu só posso pedir mil perdões. Não mencionarei desculpa alguma, porque já está ficando chato isso. Agradeço os comentários que recebi e prometo finalizar essa fic o quanto antes, e dessa vez nada impedirá. Um abraço._

-

-

-


End file.
